My Happy Ending
by mykingdomforahorse
Summary: My Happy Ending. I don't think so.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

My Happy Ending

'Katie, I wanna break up'.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

'What? WHY!' I screamed, wanting it all to be a dream.

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

'Sorry' was all he said as he walked away. Leaving me alone on the bench in the park. Left alone to cry my heart out.

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

I wanted to run after him. Apologise for whatever I did that was wrong. I didn't understand. What did I do wrong?

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed, crying. I hid my face with my hands. I didn't plan on this.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

'I can't believe it', I thought as I unwillingly trudged to school. I couldn't face him. Not after this.

I pushed the main doors and made my way to my locker. I still had some time before class started. I decided to go to the girls' bathroom. All the time still thinking of him.

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

I locked myself in a cubicle and let it all out again. I still couldn't feel right. He was perfect. He was sweet, sensitive, romantic, adorable and everything I could ever wish for. 'Is it my fault?' I asked myself for the thousandth time after the breakup.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be _

_But we lost it_

Suddenly, someone outside knocked loudly on the cubicle door and a familiar voice said, 'I know you're in there Katie!' I slowly opened the door to reveal Summer who immediately hugged me and started comforting me. 'Katie, maybe it's just not meant to be', Summer said softly.

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

I sat at the back of the classroom tearing up all the pictures I had of us together but one. To remind me of what a jerk he is. Silently, my tears rolled down my cheeks onto the torn pieces. I was crying all my grief away. Everything would be gone. I'll forget everything we had. Everything we went through. Everything.

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

During lunch, I sat with Summer, silently eating. All of a sudden, a slutty voice called to me, 'Hey Katie isn't this a happy ending?' I revolted, 'Why should it be?' I spun around and realized why. 'Because he's mine now.'

I couldn't believe it. Him and that bitch. Together. So soon after our breakup. Too soon. Then it hit me. He had been cheating on me. And the dumbass that I am, I didn't realize it.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

A week later, everything became clear. He had become 'popular'. He was one of the jocks and had a cheerleader girlfriend. Perfect.

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

Zack was so frustrated that he was close to totally losing it. It saddened me to see what had happened between Zack and him. He was quitting the band. We were lost without him but Zack just acted like everything was fine.

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you_

He acted so close to the jocks but all the time I knew he was not being himself. He was struggling to fit in. He was acting mean to everyone especially the band. But I saw through his act. I knew he was still him but I guess he felt the band was not good enough for him.

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

In the few days of his transformation, I found out more and more about him. And he wasn't who I thought he was. He went out with me to win a bet with his jock friend. All of it had been lies. I knew it was too good to be true.

_Flashback _:..

'Hey Katie'

'Yeah'

'You wanna go out with me sometime?'

'Are you serious?'

Slight Pause

'Yeah'

'Then sure, why not?'

_End flashback _:..

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

He was so perfect. He was the world to me. When all the time he was laughing at me behind my back.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

I thought we might be in a serious relationship someday. Maybe even get married. Now I think maybe it's a good thing that we're over.

_Allof our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

I hope he's forgotten all about me. 'Cause I have forgotten him.

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

My happy ending, huh? Well I really thought we would be together till the end. I guess not. It is that bitch's happy ending after all.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you care_

He passed me a note today. It read, 'How's your life now, bitch?' I tore it up and threw it on the floor. I got detention for it and he and his friends were laughing all the way. But I don't care anymore.

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

All through our relationship, he was probably with that5 bitch every night I was gone. When I wasn't there to call him. When I was away.

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

'Katie, I wanna break up' These words still echo through my head everytime I look at him. As much as I would like to hate him, I still haven't gotten over him. I hated him so much but at the same my aching heart called out for him. Begging for his touch. I was stuck. Stuck in love with him.

_You were everything, everything _

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

One afternoon, I made up my mind. I was getting over him. The easy way.

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

I was taking the easy way out. Even if I can get my happy ending, I guess I could have at least a last wish. I wanted to get over him. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go where I would never see him or anyone else again.

_So much for my happy ending_

So I guess this it. I would like to add that I love you Mom and Dad. Summer, don't be too sad. Zack, be strong for Summer. And to the School Of Rock, all the best. I love you guys. Oh yeah, and tell Freddy I'm over him.

_So much for my happy ending_

Freddy felt all the wind knocked out of him. He regretted all he did. But it was too late for regrets. From the envelope, a picture fell out. It was a picture of him and Katie with the words 'My Happy Ending' scrawled on it with bright red ink.


End file.
